Hinata of the Sand
by RomanticKissez
Summary: Hinata, the junchuuriki of the Ichibi, lost her mother at birth, hates people, and has an uncaring father. Her dreams were shattered when she was young, realizing that she is a monster. There is a secret between the Hyuga Clan of Sunagakure and Konohagakure. Konoha genin help her during the chunin exams but can't stop meddling in her life.


Romantic: Inspiration just struck me with this idea months ago. The reason why I did not start this earlier is because I had to work out the hard details and such. Will there be drastic changes? Yes, I do not wish to follow the Naruto plot line completely. I am still working on the hard details and such but enjoy this prologue.

I don't own Naruto, Kishi does.

* * *

A soprano scream is heard throughout the halls of the small hospital in Sunagakure, the Village Hidden by Sand. Many nurses are rushing in and out of rooms, panic on their faces, some carrying pillows and towels while others rush out of the room to retrieve something someone had forgotten. Screams of pain echo down the hall to a man in white and light green robes. His hands hold a light green diamond shaped hat with white in the front to make a word stand out. White eyes looks down at his hat that signifies power, stroking each curve of the kanji that means Wind Shadow.

He was in his office when news of his wife's labor shocked him. She was much too early, something he feared for his daughter and his wife. He dropped his paperwork to rush to the hospital, ready to be there for his wife when a nurse stopped him from proceeding from the waiting room. The only thing that stopped him was that the nurse said it was the choice of his wife, saying that it would be abhorrent if he saw her in that state.

He is knocked out of his contemplative state when he hears hurried footsteps run toward him. Sure, there are many hurried footsteps rushing around the halls but these irregular patterned steps are directed to him, he knows.A nurse runs in front of him, clutching her chest, trying to get her breathing back to normal. Her black eyes glance down at her superior, "Yuzuki-sama changed her mind, she wants you with her, Kazekage-sama."

He stands gracefully, his brown hair spilling over his shoulders. He follows the skittish nurse with graceful movements and large steps. His resists the temptation of activating his bloodline limit to check on his wife, knowing she would sense it and just be angry with him. He stands at the entrance, slightly hesitating to go in.

On the bed is a woman, sweating and gritting her teeth. Her dark violet eyes, pain and frustration taking the place of kindness and happiness. Her pink lips are open as her screams fill the room. Her pale skin glistens with sweat, showing just how long and tiring this activity is for her. Her husband walks in, taking in her beauty even in this painful activity.

"H-Hiashi", she beckons her husband to come over. He grabs her hand, stroking small circles on her knuckles. She smiles lovingly at him, until a wave of tremendous pain shoots through her. Her eyes narrow and she clenches her teeth while Hiashi winces. She distinctly hears a pop from her husband but is too distracted by the pain to notice.

"Yuzuki", Hiashi cringes but endures the pain for the sake of his wife. Her grip on his hand gets tighter, her loud screams becoming ear-piercing.

Her voice dies down when a second scream is heard around the hospital walls. The scream is more of a cry, a frightened cry. Yuzuki pants, brushing her dark blue hair out of her face to get a good look at her daughter. It is difficult to get a good look because the nurses are cleaning the young baby.

The doctors clean the newborn with haste, not wanting to touch the child. Frightened by her existence, he glares at the new born the whole time. The doctor wants to leave, not touch this **thing** but his Kazekage is right here in the room. The all seeing eyes of the Kazekage do not miss anything afterall.

"I want to see", Yuzuki whispers to her husband, "I want to see my baby, Hiashi."

"You will Yuzuki, just let them clean the baby", he nods and gives a small reassuring smile. _'They must make sure everything is correct'_, his thoughts are better left unsaid.

In a hurry, a nurse rushes over to heal Hiashi's hand, which Yuzuki gives an apologetic look to him. He waves her off with his other hand, saying it was no big deal.

An old lady approaches the doctors, her grey hair wrapped in a bun. She turns to Hiashi, her eyes grim and somewhat angry. She grabs the cleaned baby from the doctor, intending to appear with good intentions. She makes her way to the couple, her lips stretched into a smile, "Oh look Yuzuki, it's a baby girl."

Yuzuki, although exhausted, brightens up immensely. She reaches her arms out, her scintillating smile shows just how happy she is. The old woman hands the tiny baby to the tired yet happy woman.

Yuzuki holds her baby as gently as she can. She takes a good long look at the little baby in her arms. The premature baby has dark blue tuffs of hair at her head, her pale skin shines brightly in the moonlight.

"She looks like me", Yuzuki's happy voice barely makes it out of her throat, "She has my hair and skin.."

The young baby flutters her large eyes open, showing white eyes with a hint of lavender. Upon seeing her mother, the little baby smiles a little before letting sleep overtake her. Tears of happiness cloud Yuzuki's vision as she holds her newborn to her chest. Relishing the fragile yet strong bundle in her arm.

"The seal is weak", the old woman whispers to her leader, "It won't be free but the demon could take over her body if she isn't strong enough."

"Thank you Chiyo-sama", Hiashi dismisses the old council member, the grave news clenching his heart. He stares at his wife and daughter with sadness and hopelessness in his eyes. Their child just had to host the Ichibi, the one tailed demon. Their daughter is now a jinchuriki. If she isn't strong enough, what kind of actions will Hiashi have to take? His daughter must be mentally strong in order to host the Ichibi. He will do anything to make sure his daughter is safe and strong, even if it means becoming cold hearted with her.

"Nii-san", a voice interrupts Hiashi from his thoughts. He turns to see his younger brother by three minutes, Hyuga Hizashi. Identical to the other, the only thing telling them apart is the mark on Hizashi's chest.

"Hizashi", Hiashi nods in greeting. He stares at the one year old in Hizashi's arms in a new light, who is squirming and slobbering on his fist. Little Hyuga Neji has a little baby cousin now. Hiashi raises his eyebrow at the small bundle in Hizashi's arms, questioning his brother as to why Neji is at the hospital.

"Akemi had a gathering with the girls", Hizashi lets the bitter words come out, his dislike for his wife's friends apparent. Hiashi nods in understanding then turns back to his wife, watching her cuddle with his daughter.

"How is the seal?", Hizashi reluctantly asks, "Is it alright?"

"It is weak, Sunagakure doesn't have good sealing masters. Amazing shinobi, yes, but deplorable sealing masters."

"Almost makes one wish that Uzumaki's were still alive, huh?"

"Don't make jokes Hizashi, they would want something in return. Suna is in an economy crises at the moment."

"Maybe we can ask Konoha, they **are** aiding Sunagakure."

"Don't speak nonsense, Hizashi", Hiashi's voice becomes hard, "Konoha traded the prestigious Hyuga Clan to Suna as a way to show peace. The Hyuga Clan, one of the four noble families of the Land of Fire and one of the clans who helped build Konohagakure. Grandfather was kicked out of his home when he was young, so we could show that Konoha **cared** about Suna. Father told us that they wanted us to spy, to attack within the walls. Konoha wanted no alliance, they wanted to conquer. The Hyuga Clan was not able to deny their little request for they threatened the Hyuga Clan."

"Our clan did turn our back on Konoha as well", Hizashi's voice comes out small and unsure.

"We found out that they wanted us out of the way", Hiashi growls, "They wanted to get rid of the Hyuga Clan's power like they did with the Uchiha. Only we did not scumb easily like the Uchiha, so they took another route to get rid of us."

Hiashi turns to his brother, a smirk on his face, "Now look, the Hyuga Clan has control of Sunagakure. We will make amazing shinobi that will make Konoha and the elemental countries quiver in fear."

"Nii-san, what about your daughter?" Hizashi's voice almost sounds desperate, "We need a proper sealing shinobi. We can ensure her safety like this."

"If we go back", Hiashi sighs, "We lose our dignity and pride. We will lose all power, not just over Sunagakure but over our family as well."

Hizashi looks at his son, who is looking at everything around the room with curiosity, with worry. He silently asks himself how he could lose control over his son, he is Neji's father after all. _'I doubt Akemi would even let people take control over Neji'_, he looks up at the ceiling, imagining his wife rampaging the village. Her black hair flying in the wind as her hazel eyes glare at the perpetrators that took her son, her puppets right by her side.

"You know that wanted to seal off **that**, they would do it to anyone close to activating it. Neji already shows intelligence, they wouldn't risk anyone", Hiashi's voice becomes somewhat gentle, knowing what his younger brother is thinking about.

Hizashi nods, determined not to let anyone near his son. He would do anything to make sure that Neji is safe from harm, even if it meant that his niece did not have proper protection from the thing inside of her. It did not stop him from feeling guilty about it though.

"Her name will be Hinata! Hyuga Hinata", Yuzuki's light voice reaches the twins. Hiashi turns his head to smile at his wife, who is obviously tired. Hizashi looks at his only niece with curiosity, excited that he will be called an uncle in a few years. He looks at the little family and turns around to leave.

"Come Neji, they need time alone", Hizashi explains to the curious face in his arms, "We can visit cousin Hinata later. You will be her guardian and protect her with your life." Hizashi walks out of the hospital, conversing with Neji, even if it is just sounds on Neji's part, the whole time.

In the room, Hiashi approaches a crying Yuzuki, his smile fading as he realizes that she is crying a mixture of happiness and sadness. He instantly knows why, the sadness in his own heart clutching him in a death like grip.

"Yuzu", he calls her by the nickname she had when they were little children.

"Ashi", she responds, her voice weak, "I love you."

"Me too, Yuzu", his voice faltering a bit, "I love you too."

"Take care of Hinata, okay? Her life is going to be difficult from now on, things won't be easy for her. I feel guilty, leaving her suddenly but let her know that I love her."

"I need you here", Hiashi's mask shatters, "Yuzu, Hinata and I need you."

"I will always be with you Hiashi"

"I will love you beyond earthly bounds", Yuzuki gives a heart shattering smile. Hiashi, to this day, blushes at the sight of her smile, "Love you beyond earthly bounds, Yuzu."

Their little motto between each other only, something made up when they were young. The phrase still holds the summer smell and starry sky, their memory of when they made it up.

"Nata", Yuzuki already makes a nickname, "Mommy loves you." Yuzuki plants a kiss on Hinata's little cheek, relishing the soft skin. "Hina", another nickname, "I love you beyond earthly bounds."

Hiashi smashes his lips against Yuzuki's, trying to get his five senses to always remember her. Her lavender smell, her lavender eyes and dark blue hair, her sweet lips from her love of sweets, her kind voice, and her smooth skin.

Nothing else mattered, nothing but the small family that is about to be broken. It was like the world disappeared, gone is a swirl of colors and stars.

Hiashi stayed with his wife for hours, even after her chakra and life source dwindled down to nothing. He cried for hours, his mask slowly repairing itself to be stronger than ever. Even if his heart was beating too fast, his palms bleeding from digging his nails into them, his eyes stinging, his mind filled with despair, he is slowly picking up his mask.

He looks over at his daughter in her hospital crib, a crack on his mask unwilling to repair itself just yet, "I will make you strong, Hinata. I'm sorry if Daddy seems cold but I will make sure you are safe from the council. I love you beyond earthly bounds, Hinata."

* * *

Romantic: I know that I should really be updating the other stories instead. I should. But, I needed to write this down asap. It was killing me!

Leave reviews of your thoughts and constructive criticism, I hope you're reading is enjoyable dear FanFictioners.

I cannot promise a quick update, winter semester is starting on Monday. I have three other stories I am currently working on and other ideas jotted down in my journal.

Oh note, I am not sure about the pairing. I am tied between Gaara, Sasuke, and Naruto! That is later though~.


End file.
